I Dare You
by Muldoon22
Summary: During a cold day, The Avengers partake in a game of Dares.
1. Chapter 1

It was too cold to go outside and enjoy the freshly fallen snow, so the Avengers sat in front of the TV, watching movies.

"So, just so me and Thor understand, Deckard is a replicant?"

Tony shook his head. "It's kinda up to the audience."

"I have no idea as to what I witnessed." Thor said, rubbing his forehead.

"Ok, so we've watched the original three _Star Wars_ movies, _Inception_, _Jurassic Park _and _Blade Runner_. Any suggestions?"

"Stark, I'm movied out." Clint groaned. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well, what do you propose?"

Bruce thought for a moment before turning to Tony. "Stark, I dare you to perform a crump."

Tony huffed. "What are we, 10?"

"What's the matter, Anthony?" Natasha asked. "Chicken?"

"I'm not- you know what? Fine." and he went at it, causing everyone to laugh.

"You look like you're having a spasm." Steve chuckled.

Tony stopped and looked at Bruce. "Alright, Banner. I dare you to let everyone slap you as hard as they can. Without you stopping them."

Bruce crammed his hands into his pockets. "Bring it."

Tony ran at him and walloped him. He stood unfazed. "Who's next?"

Clint reached over and slapped him. Still nothing.

Thor stood up and held his hand up in the air. "I summon upon the powerful forces that be.." as he spoke they felt the wind whirling about and saw outside thunder and lightning clap down. Bruce immediately held up his hands. "Thor, Thor, Thor! Not that powerful!"

Thor immediately stopped and shrugged. "Ok." and lightly tapped him across the cheek, still flinging him off his feet.

"Ok." the doctor said, getting up. "That's enough with the slapping."

"This is actually pretty fun." Clint said. "Steve, I dare you to lift Thor's hammer up."

"Woah, Barton, I may be strong, but even I have my limits. Banner as the Hulk couldn't lift it."

"Come on, Cap. Don't be a wuss."

Steve sighed and stood up. He took a breath in and gripped the handle. He lifted it with ease, causing everyone to gasp.

"Huh. Not that bad." Steve observed. Thor approached him.

"Lord Steven, only the worthy can lift Mjolnir. Later we must have a discussion on this."

Steve smiled slightly as he sat back down, Natasha casting him a look of admiration. Tony saw this and smirked.

"Time for some embarrassment. Natasha, kiss our good captain."

The two mentioned immediately blushed deeply. The others grinned. "Natasha, you never disobey a command. Don't start now." Clint taunted. She glared at him, blushing more intensely.

She looked at Steve and sat down on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted her lips on his. And it was...amazing. She kissed many men before, but they were never this good. As she kept at it, Tony cleared his throat. "Two minutes and still going. You must be liking it."

She broke off and slid into the spot on the couch beside Steve, grinning madly. Steve just sat in place wide eyed.

"Well, Stark, I dare say I liked that."

"Bet you can't top it."

"Alright, I dare you to..."

_What should it be? Accepting prompts._


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck you."

"Stark, that's no way to talk to a lady." Steve scolded as Natasha finished decorating Tony's Iron Man suit.

"You made me dance already, can't you think of anything original?" he moaned.

"And miss out on this? Hell no. Now dance!"

Tony sighed. He got into a position and began performing a ballet recital. Natasha had equipped his suit with a frilly pink tutu as well as a tiara. More laughter erupted.

"Alright that's enough." Tony said, ripping the tutu off and taking off his suit. "Thor, I noticed you haven't made any dares yet. Show us what you got."

Thor nodded. "Alright. Lord Barton, I dare you to match my strength in a duel of arm wrestling."

Clint's eyes went wide. "Seriously? My arm will pop!"

"Come now, ill be lenient."

Clint swallowed as he sat down in front of the god. He placed his hand in Thor's and waited for Bruce to say go.

"Go!"

Thor slammed Clint's hand down quickly. "Dammit!" Clint exclaimed. Thor laughed.

"You only won because you're a goddamn god." Clint groaned as Bruce checked out his arm.

"Steve, you're up." Tony said.

"Alright Stark, I dare you to do 200 push-ups."

"Ok, something realistic, Capsicle."

"Stark, stop whining and give me 200."

"Steven, be leinient!" Tony pleaded.

"Make it 400. Anymore argument and it'll be 500."

Tony immediately went on all fours and started doing push-ups. Around 75, he felt victorious.

"Huh, not as hard as I thought." he said, pushing up for the 82nd time.

"Too easy? Ok. Natasha, sit on his back." Steve instructed. She smirked and did as she was told. Tony grimaced. "You're pretty damn heavy."

"Are you calling me fat?!" Natasha jokingly said in a deadly tone.

"No. Let's just get this over with." he made it to 112 until he gave up. "You win, Cap."

"Remind me to give you extra training sessions if 112 push-ups wear you out."

"Revenge time. Capsicle, I dare you to give Natalie here a lap dance."

Steve scowled as Natasha's face lit up. Steve swallowed his pride and complied, giving her a sensual display. She playfully slapped his ass as he swerved it around in front of her. As much as he enjoyed it, he was embarrassed to no end.

"Kotoryy byl zakhvatyvayuschim (That was spectacular)." she said.

Steve sighed a little as he stood up straight and looked at her. "Ya tak rada chto vam ponravilos (I'm glad you enjoyed it)." he replied, her eyes going wide in shock.

"Steve Rogers knows Russian?" Bruce questioned.

"Da (Yes)." Steve replied, Natasha still looking at him.

"Ok, Natasha, you gonna sit there glaring at Steve or you gonna make a dare?"

She snapped out of it and looked at Clint. "Alright, Barton. I dare you to sing "I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor."

"Son of a bitch." Clint muttered as she returned her focus to Steve.

_Suggestions are still being accepted._


	3. Chapter 3

"_And I'll survive, I will survive, I will survive." _Clint finished, throwing the glass he was using as a megaphone to the ground.

"Easy!" Tony exclaimed, picking up the shards of glass. "These are vintage scotch glasses."

Natasha slowly turned her focus off Steve, mesmerized by the reveal of his hidden abilities: lifting Thor's hammer, speaking Russian. The more she learned about him, the more she was fascinated with him.

"Alright, Stark." Clint announced. "I dare you to not drink for the rest of the night."

Tony's face fell. "You people are cruel bastards." Clint smirked. "Thor, there's this video you have to watch." Tony rebounded. "I dare you and Capsicle to watch it."

"Sounds simple enough." Steve said, as Tony pulled out a laptop and Thor and Steve huddled around him.

"2 Girls, ! Cup? One be this?" Thor questioned, with Bruce sighing, Clint struggling to keep from laughing and Natasha slightly rolling her eyes.

A few minutes later, both men's eyes were wide and Thor began to gag. "My word!"

Steve hustled outside to vomit over the deck. Tony followed him outside, pushed him off the side and an back in, locking the door. "Ha! Revenge!"

"Stark, not cool." Bruce said, shaking his head.

"I'll let him back in soon."

"You'll let him back in _now_." Natasha said, threateningly.

Tony turned back to the screen door to see an angry, cold Steve rubbing his arms fiercely to keep warm. Tony unlocked it and fled before Steve could chase after him. He sat down as Natasha wrapped a blanket around him.

"Alright, Steve, I'll give you one last dare. I dare you to tell us what you like best about Natasha."

Steve glared at Tony before turning to her. "Well, she strong. She can take care of herself, no problem. Kind, intelligent, she's-" he stopped himself before going too far. "She's just great."

Her smile waned a little, as she saw him hesitate saying something else. Tony just nodded his head. "Very profound. Jesus, it's 11 o'clock. We've been doing this for hours."

Bruce nodded. "Yeah, we need to go back to the Helicarrier in the morning. I'm going to bed."

The group followed his lead and adjourned to their rooms. Steve had just arrived in front of his door when he heard his name being called.

"Steve!"

He turned to see Natasha standing outside her own doorway, motioning for him to come over. He complied.

"What is it, Natasha?"

"I have one last dare for you."

Steve's eyebrow curved up in curiosity. "And what would that be?"

"I dare you to turn me on." and with that she grabbed onto his collar and pulled him into her room, shutting the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Aboard the Helicarrier, the group once again found themselves bored while sitting around in a conference room. Being it was just them, Tony decided to lock the door and close the blinds.

"Alright, Clint. I dare you to shoot this coffee cup off Spangle's head here." he said, setting an empty coffee cup on top of Steve's head and handing Clint his bow. He lined it up to aim at the cup. Natasha wriggled uncomfortably in her seat, worried for Steve. Clint shot and knocked the cup clean off, but Steve still fell out of his seat. She ran to his side.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded, sitting up. "I'm fine." he said. Tony cocked an eyebrow. Thor got the game going again.

"Lord Bruce, I challenge you to eat this bowl of chocolate dots." he said, lifting a bowl of M&M's toward him.

"I don't know, sugar makes the other guy hyper."

"Come now, Lord Bruce, thou not want to spoil the fun." Bruce sighed and grabbed a handful of the candy and crammed it in his mouth. He began to slightly twitch and sat back down.

"Thor, I dare you to kiss Natasha." Tony said. Thor looked bewildered as Steve slightly glared at Tony.

"Lord Stark, I respectfully decline as I am in romantic relations with Lady Jane."

"C'mon, it won't hurt anyone? Clint? Bruce?" he looked directly at Steve. "Capsicle?"

Steve remained silent, scowling.

"Fine, if Thor won't, I will." he walked towards Natasha, who was looking away from him.

"Come now, Natalie, it's only a kiss."

She sighed in frustration as Tony leaned in, eyes closed. Before he made contact with her lips, his face smacked against something metal. He opened them to see a shield blocking Natasha, the shield being held by Steve.

"Ha! You've confirmed my suspicions. There's something going on between you two."

The rest of the group looked at the soldier and spy.

Steve shrugged. "There's now something wrong with a guy being protective of his gal?" he said, turning to Natasha, who smiled at his 40's charm.

Clint sighed. "Finally. The sexual tension between you two was at boiling point."

Steve smiled at Clint's approval and kissed Natasha. They broke off and she took his hand.

"Wanna go get some lunch?"

"Sounds good." and they exited the room.

Tony stood where he was. Soon, Thor spoke up.

"Lord Stark, it appears Lord Bruce is changing."

Tony turned to see Bruce turning slightly green. His eyes went wide.

"Get him to the Hulk containment room, quick!" he yelled, as he , Thor ands Clint hauled Bruce out of the room.


	5. Author's Note

I would so love to continue this story, but I need prompts. Ideas. Where would this take place. What Stasha element could I involve? I've racked my brain for a long time and I'm stumped. Help!


End file.
